We're Not A Team
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Avengers-inspired AU. When the world is threatened by GRIMM, Director Ozpin of BEACON calls together a team of remarkable people to save the world. But how can they save the world when they can't even stand to be in the same room as each other?
1. Attack of the Airship

**I've had this idea for a while, and thought that now was better than never to write it.**

**This is a **_RWBY_** AU set to the **_Avengers_**, though it's not in the Marvel Universe, at all, which is why it's not a crossover. The RWBY characters will be the counterparts of the **_Avengers_** cast. This will make more sense once chapter two comes out.**

**So I think it's pretty obvious that the only thing I own is this story, and my time writing it, and my time fighting Word.**

* * *

The agents of B.E.A.C.O.N. practically dove for the walls when they saw Agent Glynda Goodwitch walking – _striding_ – down the halls. While it seemed overdramatic for them to do such a thing, they were justified for their actions; the look on her face would make anyone run for cover. Glynda was a top agent, and could kill a person in less than 5 seconds, so it was for the safety of the other agents to just get the hell out of her way.

Clutching the holographic tablet in her hand tightly, she came to a stop in front of a door and knocked on it curtly. When it didn't open, and when she didn't hear a response, she entered in her passcode on the keypad on the side of the door and got it to override, opening the door for her.

"Director Ozpin, this is rather important," Glynda stated when she entered.

"Of course it is," Ozpin stated, not looking up at her entrance, "that's the only reason you are here."

"This is serious sir," Glynda responded in exasperation. "The Mistral Region has been hit by the G.R.I.M.M. once more."

"Yes, I know," Ozpin answered, continuing to look at the tablet sitting before him on his desk.

"Sir-" she stopped herself when she saw the tablet he was looking at. She released a quite groan. "Sir, you know the Hunter Initiative was disbanded four years ago by the Council. Why are you looking through it now?"

"Because the Council was wrong," he responded. "The world will always need heroes. G.R.I.M.M. is only proving my point."

Glynda resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead reached out and took the tablet from off of the desk. Ozpin looked up at her from behind his small glasses. Staring down at him, she placed her tablet down, replacing his.

"Sir, the Hunter Initiative was determined to fail from the start. We need to focus on the here and now," Glynda responded. "The Mistral Region has been hit, and is teeming with those awful experiments that Torchwick has been working on. I suggest sending in Agents Beauty and Beast."

"Blake and Adam?" Ozpin questioned. "Don't you think they're a little more experienced for the situation?"

"You mean the situation of removing the experiments from hurting more innocent civilians?" Glynda questioned. "No, I think they'll be enough for the place."

Ozpin chuckled and nodded. He hit the communicator on his desk.

"Agent Port, send out Agents Blake and Adam to the Mistral Region," Ozpin ordered.

"Right away sir!" Peter Port responded on the other end before the line was broken.

Ozpin raised his eyebrows expectantly at his right-hand woman. She just glared at him, looking very unimpressed. The two really were an odd combo.

"Sir, you gave them the codenames Beauty and Beast when they were assigned, and yet you don't use them," Glynda stated.

"That's right."

"Care to explain why?"

"Because as the director of B.E.A.C.O.N., I don't have to use their codenames if I don't wish to."

Glynda sighed, and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew the director personally, she'd swear he was a child trapped in an adult's body. The communicator buzzed to life, demanding attention from the two occupants.

"Sir, Mister Lie Ren and his guest are waiting for you in Conference Room 619-B," Peter relayed.

"Thank you Agent Port. Tell them I shall be there soon," Ozpin answered, turning of the communicator.

He stood up and took the tablet off his desk, handing it back to its owner.

"Do you wish to accompany me to meet our guests?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda rolled her eyes but followed him as they exited the room. The conference room was two levels above them, so they would be there shortly.

"Sir, who is this guest that Mister Lie has brought with him?" Glynda asked.

"Miss Valkyrie, if I'm correct," Ozpin answered.

Glynda snapped her neck in his direction, giving him a glare so powerful a lesser human being would have been put up in flames. Ozpin was rather aloof to the death stare.

"Sir, is it smart to have Valkyrie on the Airship?" she questioned.

"Why would you think there was any danger?" he retorted.

"Sir, she's a Class Level A, and with her war hammer-"

"She has been running around as a vigilante under the hero name Valkyrie," Ozpin interrupted.

"And she was on your recruitment roster," Glynda added.

"And?"

"If the Council found out you were going against their explicit orders-"

"Orders are meant to be broken when it comes to the safety of Vytal," Ozpin countered as they entered the turbo lift. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Glynda bristled a little at the question, but she remained silent. She couldn't really argue with the safety part of it, no matter how much she was against it. They continued the trek in silence, before arriving at the conference room. Inside, they found Ren sitting down, having a conversation with Peter while Nora had her face glued to the window, staring at the endless sky before her. She didn't even bother to look when Ozpin and Glynda stepped in.

"Hello Mister Lie," Ozpin greeted.

"Hello Director Ozpin," Ren greeted with a brief nod. "Can I ask why I was called here?"

"Yes. Are you aware of the Aura Cube discovered several decades ago?" Ozpin asked, walking over to the conference table and taking a seat.

"You mean off the shores of Patch?" Ren asked for clarification. When he saw Ozpin nod, he continued with, "Yes. It's been my study for it. I've written several papers about it and the effects the Aura Cube had during the Great War and after. Including it's use in society today and how it, combined with Dust, affected many citizens of Vytal."

"Ren knows all about that Cube thing!" Nora spoke up, acknowledging the other occupants in the room. She rushed over and practically tackled Ren from behind. "It's been his obsession!"

"Thank you for telling them that Nora," Ren commented dryly.

"You're welcome," Nora responded back.

"Can I guess that you need me for this Cube?" Ren asked.

"Yes," Ozpin answered, folding his hands. "We want you to destroy it."

Ren's eyes widened only a fraction.

"Why would you want it destroyed? It's already been proven to be beneficial to society, even if it did cause some side-effects."

"While it may be beneficial, it's also very dangerous," Ozpin answered. "In our view, it is the greatest source of power, and destruction. In this case, the pros do not outweigh the cons. It was why B.E.A.C.O.N. took it and hid it away several years ago."

"I see. And you picked me because...?"

"You are the only one on Vytal capable of handling the Cube without getting yourself killed," Ozpin answered. "And believe me, many before you have attempted to rid it themselves."

Ren nodded, understanding what Ozpin meant.

"Where is it currently?" the younger man questioned.

"Hidden," Ozpin responded. "It's been traveling from location to location to keep it out of the hands of groups like G.R.I.M.M.. However, I feel he is getting closer to nabbing it, and if he does..."

"Then Vytal is practically wiped out," Ren responded.

"Exactly," Ozpin nodded.

"That sounds really bad," Nora commented, looking surprisingly serious.

"It is, which is why I asked you to help be his bodyguard while he rids the world of it," Ozpin said, directing his gaze on the red head.

Nora saluted, standing tall with her shoulders back.

"You can count on me. Valkyrie is on the case!" Nora stated before she broke into a grin.

Ren sighed lightly and shook his head.

"Must you encourage her?" he questioned.

"My dear boy, I'm not encouraging anyone," Ozpin said with a smirk that was anything but innocent.

"Mhm," Ren muttered.

"Agent Goodwitch, mind showing Mister Lie and Miss Nora to the Cube?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda was sending him a "_this is a bad idea, sir_" look, but did as he asked. Standing up from her seat, she beckoned the two to follow her, which they did; Nora skipped happily behind while Ren walked normally.

"Sir. I was wondering if you would be able to explain why a member of the Hunter Initiative is on the Airship," Peter spoke up. "I thought the Council terminated the plan."

"They did," Ozpin answered as he stood up. "Miss Nora is a guest, and now a bodyguard to Mister Lie. The Council never said anything about her assisting him while he worked."

Peter had a little smile under his mustache and nodded.

"Of course sir," he responded.

Ozpin smiled secretly at the agent before leaving the room to head back to his desk; he'd have to steal the tablet back from Glynda once she was done showing Ren and Nora to the secured chamber. He wasn't done reading through it.

* * *

"Wow! How big is this airship?" Nora asked as she followed behind Glynda.

"Very big," Glynda responded dryly. "You will refrain from-"

Whatever she had planned to say was cut off by the Airship suddenly making a groaning sound and then tilting to the left. All three hit the wall.

"Is this part of the tour?" Ren asked sarcastically.

"No, it's not," Glynda responded, pushing her glasses up her nose. Once the setting had righted itself, she stalked for the bridge. "Stay here."

"But we can help!" Nora called after the woman.

Either Glynda didn't hear her or ignored her, because the woman was still walking away, and she hadn't made a comment to Nora's call. Red reached out and grabbed Nora's shoulder, getting her to look at him.

"Let's do as she says and not get in their way," Ren told his female companion. "Besides, we don't know what caused the tilt."

"Detective Nora is on the case!" Nora shouted, running down the corridor.

"Nora wait!" Ren shouted as he trailed after the woman.

* * *

"Who's firing at us?" Glynda demanded when she arrives on the bridge.

"Unidentified airjet ma'am," a young woman, Agent Velvet Scarlatina, reported. "We can't identify what they are shooting at us."

"What did they hit?" Glynda asked.

"Unknown-ma'am-but-we're-still-getting-data-from-a ll-levels.-Only-level-4-is-not-responding," Agent Bartholomew Oobleck reported. "Weaponry-is-down-as-well-and-we-can't-get-them-on line!"

Glynda was forced to take a second to understand what he had said, and in that time, another hit sent the Airship tilting once more. By that time, Ozpin arrived on the Bridge with Port following close behind.

"What is going on with my Airship?" Ozipn demanded, his normally calm eyes ablaze with fury.

"We're being attacked," Glynda informed him. "And we have nothing to fire back with."

"G.R.I.M.M.?" Ozpin asked.

"Most likely," Glynda answered with a firm nod.

"Sir!" Velvet suddenly called out. "Two unidentified beings have been picked up on my radar screen! They're on Level 5."

"Can you I.D. them?" Ozpin demanded.

"I'm doing so now," Velvet responded, typing away at her station. "It's...Sir, it's Torchwick and Crimson!"

"Of course," Ozpin muttered under his breath.

"Sir! They're heading towards Lie Ren and Valkyrie!" Velvet reported.

"What?" Glynda and Ozpin demanded.

* * *

"Nora!" Ren was panting as he chased after his hyperactive friend.

He could barely breathe from all his running, and so he forced himself to stop and catch his breath. Unlike Nora and her superhuman durability, Ren was a little more mortal, and grew tired rather easily. While he was resting, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Turning, he found Roman Torchwick strolling towards him calmly. Without hesitating, he pulled out one of is _Jade Dragons_, and aimed it at Roman.

"Should have figured you were behind the attack," Ren said.

"Well it is obvious," Roman responded, puffing from his cigar as he coolly regarded his opponent. "But I'm not just here to wreck Oz's beloved Airship."

"And what else are you here for?" Ren questioned.

"You, Mister Lie," Roman responded with a smirk.

"And what makes you think I'd come willingly?" Ren demanded, leaving his face impassive.

"Whatever made you think it was going to be willingly?" Roman questioned.

From out of the shadows, a fireball was sent right at him. Ren jumped out of the way, missing the hit just in time before he was hit by another fire ball. It sent him into the wall. Giving himself a moment to be hurt by the hit, he quickly recovered and began to shoot at Roman and his assistant. The shots did little good, since the assistant (a mysterious woman who went by the name of Crimson, her real name unknown) placed up protective barriers that blocked the hits from his pistol. He was about to reach for the second one to fire off, but was caught off guard by the rocket to his chest from Roman's _Candy Cane_. The hit had been at point blank, and while it hadn't been one of his stronger ones, the hit and proximity was enough to send Ren into the unconscious world.

Roman smirked as he stood over the fallen man, lifting him over his shoulder.

"Rather light. Let's go back to the jet. I don't like Junior with my things for very long," Roman told his assistant.

Crimson nodded, and prepared to follow when she stopped and sensed a person approaching. Roman stopped with her and looked over his shoulder, hearing footsteps heading their way. Around the corner came Nora, holding her _Magnhild_ tightly. Seeing her unconscious friend caused her to scream and rush at the two. Crimson stepped forward and sent several fireballs, all of which were destroyed with ease by the hammer. Roman had used the distraction to make a run for it down the hall, leaving it up to Crimson to knock her out before they'd get the chance to leave.

Nora jumped in the air when she was close enough and aimed her weapon for Crimson's head, but the woman had used a protective shield, sending Nora tumbling backwards. Crimson then sent specks down that surrounded Nora, and when the woman lifted her pam upwards, the specks glowed and exploded, knocking Nora out. Seeing her opponent down, Crimson turned and followed the corridor her leader had taken, getting to the airjet in no time. When she hopped on, she was helped by Militia, while Melanie was busy strapping in their 'guest'. Roman was making his way to the cockpit.

"Get us out of here, Jr," Roman ordered.

"Righto boss," the man with the red-tinted glasses responded, pulling away their airjet before the Airship could get a chance to fire back.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda arrived on scene; Peter stayed on the bridge to give orders. Nora still laid unconscious, though she didn't look badly hurt. Glynda immediately called for a medical assistance, while Ozpin silently took everything in. When medical arrived, Glynda looked over at her head in command.

"Sir, what are we going to do now?" she asked. With Ren gone, the Cube was still a threat.

"We start the Hunter Initiative," Ozpin responded, sounding very firm and clear on the matter.

"But sir-"

"No buts. We won't inform the Council of anything unless otherwise necessary," Ozpin cut off, giving her a glare that told her not to cross him. "Vytal is in danger and it needs more than what B.E.A.C.O.N. can offer it. It needs heroes."

Glynda remained silent before releasing a defeated sigh.

"Understood sir," she responded.

"Good," he stated with a nod, watching his team of medics carry Nora off to the medbay. "Call the Hunters in."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure the shadow people in **_Avengers_ **is called the Council; if so, don't worry about them. They won't be showing up at all in this story; they will only be mentioned.**


	2. Calling All Heroes

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story takes place four years after the show (aka, Ruby is now 19 instead of 15, and the rest of the team is 21 instead of 17).**

**Also, while I understand that the robots are employed by the Schnee company in Trailer "Black", they are used by Torchwick in this story.**

**Feel free to PM me your questions.**

* * *

Adam (last name unknown), or Agent Beast if he was addressed by his codename, finished off the last of the AK-130 Androids that had been assisting the Grimm Experiments (or Experiments for short) attack the Mistral Region. Putting away his _Wilt and Blush_, he turned his attention to his teammate, who was making her way over to him.

Blake Belladonna, Agent Beauty, was shielding her eyes from the dust storm that had kicked up in the area. The frown on her face clearly conveyed her annoyance for having not brought some eye protection. Adam smirked a little, since he was protected from the sand by the mask on his face.

"I warned you," he said once she got close enough to hear him.

"Shut up," Blake snapped. "I thought you were being dramatic when you said it was a desert region with wind."

"I'm never dramatic," Adam responded back.

"Mhm," Blake hummed, getting on her tippy-toes to flick one of his horns.

Adam opened his mouth to argue, but their communicators gave a chirp, so instead, he turned on his earpiece, seeing Blake do the same.

"Go," he said into his.

"Director-Ozpin-needs-you-two-back-at-the-Airship- ASAP. Something-big-has-happened-and-you-are-needed," Bartholomew responded. "This-is-urgent. No-delay."

Adam and Blake shared a look before heading to their airjet named _La Belle et la Bête_ (Blake's idea; Adam wasn't given a say in the matter).

"This must be serious if it's Bartholomew who's calling," Blake commented once they were on the jet and she was strapping in.

Adam was already in the pilot seat, flipping on the many switches that littered the dashboard as it started up.

"Probably has to do with that damn Cube," Adam responded.

"Do you think it was stolen?" Blake asked, letting her worry seep into her tone.

"Maybe," Adam answered as he took their airjet off of the ground. "It's the only reason they'd call us in, right?"

* * *

"Arc! If you drop those so help me-"

"Don't worry Madame Stasia," Jaune Arc said to his employer, holding a cup on it. "I won't drop the plates."

The red-headed woman scoffed and turned away from the blond. Jaune signed under his breath and walked away from the counter, heading for the guest. He really didn't like Madame Stasia, who was co-owner of the Just Right Club with a man who went by the name of Junior (strange name, Jaune knew this). Still, work was work, so Jaune just bit his tongue and did his job.

When he arrived at the table, he gave the woman sitting there a friendly smile and placed the cup down.

"Here you are ma'am," he said before turning to walk away.

"Hold on," the woman said, grabbing Jaune's wrist.

"Yes?" he asked, a little surprised by her boldness.

"I would like to talk to you if that's alright," the woman said in an accent that Jaune couldn't identify.

"Uhh, I have to get back to-"

She interrupted him by holding up a badge that read: B.E.A.C.O.N..

"It's very important, and I'm sure your boss won't mind," she said. "Now please, sit down Mister Arc."

"Uhhh, you know my name?" he asked with some shock, though he sits down like she had requested.

"Yes. It's rather easy to know about you, given my field of work," she said before holding out her hand from across the table. "Agent Velvet Scarlatina of B.E.A.C.O.N. at your service."

"Uhh, Jaune Arc," he said lamely as he shook hands. "Although I guess you already know this."

"I do," she agreed with a nod.

"Can I ask what B.E.A.C.O.N. stands for?" Jaune asked.

"Badasses Effectively Attacking Cunning Outlaw Networks," Velvet answered. She saw Jaune's face twist into a frown and continued, "Director Ozpin is very proud of the name."

"I see," he said. He paused and noticed something was off with her head.

"Uhh, I hope this doesn't sound rude, but is something wrong with your hair?" he asked. "There seems to be some sort of bump."

Velvet tensed for a second before moving the headband from off of her head. When it was gone, a pair of bunny ears popped up. Jaune blinked from seeing them, before uttering an,

"Ah," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "I was effected by the Aura's effects."

"They look good," Jaune said quickly. "They match you. I mean...I don't know what I mean."

Velvet raised an eyebrow, a coy smile on her face. He looked adorable when flustered. Jaune coughed into his fist, blushing from what he had just said.

"So...uh...Is there any reason why you'd want to talk to me specifically?"

"Yes," she responded. "You fought in the Great War, and you've encountered the Aura Cube first hand."

Jaune winced at the mention of the war and cube.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We're in need of your help. You see," she pauses as she slides a mini-tablet towards the blonde, "a man who knows about the Aura Cube was kidnapped no more than an hour ago. He's the only known expert on the Cube, and without his knowledge, we have no way of destroying the Cube."

"But I'm not an expert," he argued.

"No, but you've faced it and live. The director believes you'd be a useful asset to the team," Velvet responded.

"Team?" he asked.

Velvet nodded.

"I don't know the full details," she responded, taking another tablet and sliding it across the table, "but the director gave me this to give to you. It's everything you'd need to know about the Hunters team the director is organizing."

Jaune took the tablet, seeing: Hunters Initiative in caps across the top of the tablet.

"If you want, you can read it on the way there," Velvet suggested.

Jaune remained silent, mindlessly scrolling through the tablet and looking at nothing in particular.

"You fought for Remnant once, Jaune," Velvet stated, drawing his attention back to her. "We're asking for you to fight for it once more. Will you?"

Jaune looked away from her and back to the tablet in his hands. He thought over it for a moment, weighing the options before looking back up at the agent.

"Let me get my stuff."

* * *

"Miss Schnee, are you sure you should be doing this?" the lab assistant Drowzie questioned. "Remember your condi-"

"I know my condition," Weiss Schnee snapped back, turning to glare at him. "I _am_ the one who has had to live with it for four years."

"Of course ma'am," Drowzie quickly said, trying to placate the woman. "I was just being cautious."

Weiss released an aggravated sigh and turned away from him, going back to her work. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

_Calm down girl, calm down,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the vials of Dust that were all over her desk. _You can't let her out. It's been a...month since that happened but you can't._

"Miss Schnee."

"What is it Dro-" Weiss paused her rant when she turned, finding a different man in the lab with her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Agent Peter Port of B.E.A.C.O.N.," Peter greeted, doing a small bow. "I've come here to recruit you and your other self onto the Airship."

"Why would I want to do that?" she demanded. "Don't you know I'm busy?"

"Yes, but this is of high importance," Peter argued.

"What? The world's in danger of self-imploding?" Weiss scoffed, turning away from him to go back to her work.

"Something like that. A man of importance was captured by the G.R.I.M.M., and without him, the Aura Cube poses a threat to Remnant," Peter explained.

Weiss spun around to stare at the grey-haired man in surprise.

"The Cube?"

"Yes," he responded with a nod.

"You know where it is?" she questioned.

"My director does," Peter said. "And he wants to talk to you."

"So if I come with you, I can talk to him about the Cube?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Peter said.

"Very well," Weiss said with a nod to herself. "I'm only going with you to get to the Aura Cube. It may be helpful to my research."

Peter nodded, leading her out of the lab in her family's tower and to his airjet.

* * *

A robber climbed onto a rooftop in Vale, and began sprinting for his life. From behind him, he heard a person land on the rooftop, and run straight for him. He jumped to the next roof and continued this action, attempting to get away.

Chasing him from behind wasn't a police officer, but a young woman by the name of Ruby Rose. In her hand was her scythe-rifle weapon, _Crescent Rose_. The young woman had a silly smile on her face as she chased him, humming a small tune before opening her mouth.

"Chasing robbers in the daylight," she began to sing as she hopped across the rooftops. "Fighting monsters under moonlight. You want to take me on, well alright." She was catching up to the robber. "Taste the steel of my Crescent Rose!" She jumped into the air, "Taste the steel of..." She brought her scythe down and pinned him to the ground, landing on him to keep him in his place, wearing a goofy smile on her face as she finished off with, "Crescent Rose!"

She hopped off of the robber and checked on him, finding him knocked out.

"Hmm. That wasn't bad. But I'll have to think of a different theme song. That was just too peppy for my tastes," Ruby commented to herself, putting away _Crescent Rose_.

"Making up theme songs on the go, are we?" a smooth voice asked.

Ruby turned on her heels, reaching for her weapon, but paused in her action when she saw that it was Ozpin standing on the rooftop, walking towards her. Relaxing, she crossed her arms as he continued his approach.

"What are you doing here Director Ozpin?" Ruby asked. "You haven't spoken to me for four years."

"The world didn't need you four years ago," Ozpin responded, coming to a stop several feet from her. "It needs you now."

Ruby's eyes brightened at his words.

"The Hunters Initiative?" she asked hopefully.

Ozpin smirked and gave her a nod. The woman gave a happy squeal and practically hopped over to his side.

"When do we go?" she asked.

"Now. The rest of the team should be assembling as we speak," Ozpin stated, turning to head for where he had parked the Airjet.

Ruby followed behind him with a silly grin plastered on her face. This had been the day she was waiting for, and she couldn't have been more excited for it.

* * *

Adam landed the airjet in the hangar in their usual spot, exiting out of it once it was powered down. They had noticed upon exiting that the hangar was rather empty, and that Bartholomew was waiting for them.

"You're-slow," he said, his left hand twitching a little.

"Everyone's slow to you," Adam countered.

"Why were we called back?" Blake asked.

"The-director-wants-you-to-meet-him-in-Conference- Room-619-B. It-is-important," Bartholomew answered. "Something-about-the-Hunters-Initiative."

Blake turned her head sharply to Adam, an unvoiced question clearly in her eyes, but he didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he nodded at their fellow agent.

"Inform him we're on our way," he said.

"He-is-off-the-Airship-to-attend-to-other-business ," the fast speaking agent stated.

"Inform Goodwitch then," Adam responded as he walked past Bartholomew. "C'mon Blake."

"Thanks for the information Barth," Blake said to her fellow agent before catching up to Adam. She commented to him, "This is serious."

"It must be if he's going behind the Council's direct orders," Adam added. "The old man better know what he's doing."

* * *

Jaune fidgeted in his seat beside Velvet, staring out at the endless blue sky. He had never been in a flying vehicle like the one he was in at that point; the world was in the middle of a war, so that had been his focus. Being in his old outfit had brought about memories he had attempted to suppress.

He had come from the Great War, when he was only 17. It had been a nasty war that had threatened to destroy all of Remnant. It had been led by Cardin and his three generals, known as the Cardinals. Jaune and Cardin had grown up in the same neighborhood, so it was rather personal to Jaune, who immediately stepped up to take him down. He hadn't been alone, of course. His childhood playmate (and his crush; that made him cringe in sadness because she was as good as dead), Pyrrha Nikos, had taken his side and helped him face Cardin and his army. Cardin had been using the Aura Cube to his advantage, but Jaune had braved the fortress Cardin had hid himself in to not only defeat him but take the Cube away from him. However, after he had killed Cardin, he had grabbed the Cube to take it with him when it had warped him from his time and to the future. He didn't know how the Cube got him there, and he didn't know why, but he found himself stuck in the unfamiliar time without a familiar face to assist him. He had immediately put away his war outfit and weapon, swearing to only take them up when the time came.

And apparently the time came.

"Are you sure I won't be out of place?" Jaune asked, looking at Velvet with worry in his eyes. "I mean, my weapon is pretty outdated compared to the things I see on T.V. There's a girl running around with a _scythe_ that turns into a _rifle_! And I don't know a thing about this Dust substance!"

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine," Velvet assured the man. "Honestly, have a little backbone here."

"That's easy for you to say," the man muttered under his breath, looking out the window again.

Velvet just smiled to herself.

_Who knew he'd be such a big baby?_ she thought to herself as she approached the Airship.

* * *

Nora groaned as her mind forced her body awake. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light above her. She groaned in pain and shielded her eyes, letting herself wake up more before it came back to her. She sat up with a gasp, proclaiming,

"Ren!"

She would have jumped off the biobed had a hand not stopped her. It was Glynda, who was looking down at her with a rare look of compassion in her eyes.

"Don't move so quickly," she admonished. "You'll pass out once again if you do."

"But...but Ren," Nora said miserably.

"He's long gone," Glynda responded. "But you'll have a chance to get him back."

"Yeah I will," the young woman said, her eyes brightening like a flame. "Nobody takes Ren away from me. When do I leave?"

"You won't be doing this alone," Glynda stated.

"What? But-"

"The director has instructed me to take you to the conference room once you are awake," the older woman explained. "There, you will meet the rest of your team."

"Team?" Nora repeated.

"Yes," Glynda said with a nod. "You are to be part of the Hunters, a team handpicked by Director Ozpin."

"Oh," Nora responded. She smiled lightly. "That sounds fun."

"Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"I think so."

"Then we should be going. He should be returning at any moment, and the sooner you get there, the sooner you can get Ren back," Glynda said.

Nora nodded, and eased off the bio-bed; while she wanted to run to the room, she also didn't want to faint because that would only delay her time.

_Don't worry Ren! I'm on my way!_ she thought to herself as she and Glynda walked through the corridor of the Airship. _Just hold out a little while longer._

* * *

**_La Belle et la Bête_ is French for **_Beauty and the Beast_**.**

**I named the club seen in Trailer "Yellow" Just Right, which is a nod to the Goldilocks story.**

**Madame Stasia is a nod to Madame Tremaine and Anastasia from Disney's **_Cinderella _**(cause I don't think the original fairytale named the stepsisters).**

**Drowzie is an obvious nod to Sleepy from Disney's** _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_**.**

**Ruby's "theme song" is made up words set to **_Sailor Moon's _**theme song.**

**I'm sorry that Pyrrha was kind of ignored in this story. I couldn't find a good place for her except as the dual role of **Bucky Barnes** and **Peggy Carter**. Really, really sorry for that. In happier news, Cardin is dead in this story.**


	3. We're Not a Team

**I'm afraid there isn't any fighting in this chapter, but there will be in the next one, I promise.**

**Consider this an early Halloween gift.**

* * *

"Wakey-wakey," a voice called through the darkness before there was contact with Ren's cheek.

The suddenness and the sound of the slap was enough to wake the Cube expert from his forced unconsciousness. He quickly took in his surroundings, finding that it was dimly lit and bare with only the chair he was sitting on as the sole furniture in the room. He was tied to the chair by strong ropes. He couldn't see a doorway of any kind, given the bad lighting, so he couldn't guess from which way the exit was. He'd have to make one of his own.

"Don't even think about escaping," the owner of the voice, a woman in a white dress, stated as she came into view. "The rope may look normal, but it's actually laced with some pretty heavy-duty Dust. So you shouldn't bother."

"Where did Torchwick take me?" Ren demanded.

"He's not very nice, is he Miltia?" she asked her twin.

"Hardly, Melanie," the twin agreed with an uninterested nod.

"Great, now that he's awake, can we get on with this? I still have a club to run ya know?" a man with a pair of red sunglasses demanded.

"Yes yes Junior," Melanie sighed. "So Lie Ren, we can already guess why you were with B.E.A.C.O.N.. Mind repeating anything you told them?"

"I was taken from the Airship before I could see the Aura Cube," Ren responded coldly.

"Are you lying?" Miltia questioned from her place against a wall.

"If I was lying, I'd have probably said something that would get me out of these ropes," Ren answered. "I was taken from the Airship before I was able to get to the Cube. Whatever else your boss wants, he won't get."

"Oh I'm sure he will," Melanie smirked.

"You girls handle this," Junior stated, pushing himself up from the squatting position he had been in. "I need to take care of my business."

"Whatever," the twins responded as he went into the shadows.

Ren tracked his movements, figuring that was the way to the exit.

"Now then, why don't you be a sweetie and give us what we want," Melanie said, trying to coax the information out of Ren.

"I know what G.R.I.M.M. does, and while I'm not a spokesperson for B.E.A.C.O.N., I feel confident in working with them over your little world domination gang," Ren spat, giving her a glare.

Melanie glared at him for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh sweetie. We've broken stronger types than you," she smirked. "One way or another, I'll get you to talk."

"Just try," he challenged.

"With pleasure," she smirked.

* * *

Jaune was guided into the conference room by Velvet, who left him at the door to go about her work. Upon entering, he was met with a white-haired young woman who was talking heatedly to two agents who were wearing, what he considered to be, costumes (though he knew he had no right to judge them on their outfits considering his own). The woman was beautiful in Jaune's opinion, and after relying on his father's words about being confident when talking to a girl, he slid close to her.

"Hello snow angel," he greeted.

'Snow angel' turned to look at Jaune with her nose scrunching up in plain disgust. Hands on her hips, she turned her glare on him. The glare intimidated Jaune almost immediately, and he felt his confidence be shot and killed by the look.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?" Weiss demanded. "I am nobody's snow angel, got it?"

"Uh...r-ri-"

"Geez. Four years and you still haven't changed, have you?" a child-like voice questioned from behind

Weiss and Jaune turned to face the newcomer, Ruby, who was standing beside Director Ozpin. The young woman was sending a smirk at Weiss, which seemed to annoy the woman greatly. Jaune recognized the newcomer as the vigilante from the news.

"Aren't you still too young for this, child?" Weiss demanded.

"It's really sad that this is your normal form," Ruby shot back. "Your other side is much nicer. I like her better."

Weiss released a growl, much to Ruby's amusement. Jaune realized belatedly that he was in the crossfire of two powerful, and increasingly scary girls: one girl with a rifle-scythe and the other who could probably use her bare hands to fight. The tension between the two was cut by Ozpin, as he cleared his throat loudly.

"If you three can sit down, we will begin once our final member arrives," Ozpin ordered.

Jaune took the nearest seat, which was still between Ruby and Weiss. Blake and Adam, who had watched in silence, looked to their director.

"Sir, why is it that you're digging up the Hunters Initiative after four years?" Blake asked. "I thought it was shut down."

"More like shot down," Adam commented.

"The Council is blinded in their old ways," Ozpin responded as he rounded the table, heading for his seat. "They don't believe in calling together an elite team to handle situations out of norm for even us B.E.A.C.O.N. agents."

Nora and Glynda entered at that moment, the former still looking drained but there was determination in her eyes. Ozpin regarded her with a small smile.

"Hello Miss-"

"Just call me Valkyrie," Nora interrupted, ignoring the seat offered to her. "I was told this is a team, and I want to be addressed by my hero name."

Ozpin nodded his head at her request.

"Very well," he agreed.

Ruby's wide eyes and her muttering "So cool" was ignored as Ozpin regarded the team he had single-handedly picked.

"Now then, the Hunters Initiative is being activated due to recent events from G.R.I.M.M.," Ozpin continued.

"Uhh, sir?" Jaune interrupted. "What's G.R.I.M.M.?"

"G.R.I.M.M. is the acronym for Gentlemen Responsible In Massive Mayhem," Ozpin explained. "They came into existence six years ago, headed by Roman Torchwick. They were originally petty thieves who went after lien, before they went after Dust crystals."

Weiss made a disgusted sound to Jaune's left. She was the most displeased when she had been informed that people were using her family's product for harm instead of how they were meant to be used to better humanity.

"Dust is a very powerful substance," Ozpin continued, ignoring Weiss as he had with Ruby. "Though the side effects can be rather interesting, and have been studied for several years now."

His eyes briefly traveled to Weiss. She gave a rather loud hmph.

"So, uh, what did G.R.I.M.M. do?" Jaune asked.

"Recently, they attacked the Airship and kidnapped an expert on the Aura Cube," Ozpin explained, noticing the way Nora's fists clenched. "I'm sure I don't have to explain what that is to you."

Flushing, Jaune shook his head.

"We need him to destroy the Cube," Ozpin continued. "G.R.I.M.M. may be back for the Cube, and if they get their hands on it, Remnant will be destroyed."

"That's really bad," Jaune stated, earning quite a few looks from his fellow Hunters.

"It is," Ozpin agreed. He picked up a tablet and sent it across the table. "We believe G.R.I.M.M. has several hiding places, and this is one of the few we know of."

Jaune picked up the tablet and looked at what was on the tablet. His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"I work here!" Jaune exclaimed. "I mean...uh... before I was taken here. I'm probably fired now."

"You were working in a G.R.I.M.M. hideout and you _didn't even know?!_" Weiss demanded, glaring hate at the man next to her.

"I didn't know!" Jaune argued, his voice raising an octave or so. "It's not like the bosses told me they were part of an evil organization."

"Regardless," Ozpin interrupted his tone stern and demanding their attention, "we are still after Torchwick and his group to retrieve Lie Ren so he can disable the Cube before it can exterminate mankind."

"I was told I'd be able to talk to you about the Cube before it's deletion," Weiss spoke up. "I believe it's energy could be useful with Dust."

"Or highly dangerous, which is why you were recruited," Ozpin countered. "You're an expert on Dust, and I believe you may be able to find a way to temporarily disable the Cube until we retrieve Mister Lie."

"Expert? She nearly blew up her lab five years ago," Ruby argued.

Weiss turned her look on Ruby.

"Bite me child," Weiss snapped.

"I'm not a child! Stop calling me that!" Ruby shouted, getting to her feet.

Weiss followed her movements and got to her own feet, standing just an inch taller than Ruby.

"I would stop calling you a child if you didn't keep acting like one all the time!" Weiss argued.

"I'm a hero! I go around saving people unlike you!" Ruby shot back. "You just sit in your little lab all day and get moody over the fact that everybody likes Yang more than you."

"I do _not_ get moody," Weiss snarled, getting in Ruby's face.

"Uhhh...ladies?" Jaune attempted to interrupt.

"Stay out of this!" the two girls shouted.

"These are our teammates?" Blake asked her partner.

"I think the Council had the right idea to shut this thing down," Adam responded. "We obviously can't work together."

"Now...uh...ladies, we're supposed to be a team," Jaune tried again, wishing for the easier times of his past.

"We are _not_ a team," Weiss snapped at him. "We're a child, a wimp, two lapdogs, a nut who thinks she's a superhero, and a pissed off expert."

"Again, you're not an expert," Ruby responded. "And I'm not a child!"

_I'm not a wimp_, Jaune thought sadly.

"I'm out of here," Adam announced, walking out of the conference room while Ozpin watched them have their meltdown.

"I'm with you," Blake said with a sad sigh. "I had honestly wanted this thing to work out."

Glynda moved her attention away from the two bickering girl ("I have a great sense of fashion!" "You look like someone from a fairytale!") to her director, who still looked calm. She just sent him a look that conveyed the message "I told you so." Nora, growing more and more agitated with the way nothing was getting done, reached for her _Magnhild_. With ease, she jumped over Ruby's and Weiss' heads and slammed her hammer on the table. The force of the hit sent everybody backwards several feet, with Glynda up against the wall and Ruby and Weiss on the floor. Jaune and Ozpin, the both who had been sitting down, only had their chairs pushed back, though Jaune felt a little dizzy from the force from the hit.

"_**Enough**_," Nora shouted. "My friend is in the hands of some creep and all of you are arguing about stupid things! Do what you want, but I'm not going to let Ren face this thing alone. So if none of you will help me get him back, I'll just go myself."

She placed away her weapon and headed for the exit. Ruby, Weiss, and Glynda watched her walk in stunned silence. Ozpin still looked calm, though he had a calculating look in his eyes.

"I'll go with you," Jaune offered as he got up on shaky legs. "We can try the club. I know a way in."

Nora looked over her shoulder at the man who was walking over to her. She gave him a thankful smile, and together, they exited the room, leaving the others without another word.

* * *

The twins were not happy, especially when they had to call in Torchwick. He had given them a simple task, and the fact that they couldn't get it done within the time they had with Ren angered them to a high degree. They prided themselves in getting whatever information they needed in whichever way they deemed necessary. But Ren was a different matter completely.

None of their torture techniques worked on him; he accepted the pain quietly and without releasing a cry or showing visible discomfort with the torture they were inflicting on him. This was understandable, since he came from a long line of martial artists. Even when he was studying, he was always practicing his skills in martial arts; pain was hardly a stranger to him.

Roman was understandably upset when he entered the little room they had Ren in. The expert was black and blue, with red mixed in from the cuts he had along his face. Even with all the pain, Ren still had the energy and will to glare hatefully at Roman as he appeared. The leader of G.R.I.M.M. waved the girls away, leaving just him and the expert.

"So I hear you won't play nice," Roman said in a taunt-like voice. "That just won't do."

"Nothing you say or do will get me to tell you anything you want," Ren sneered. "The Cube in your hands would only mean world destruction."

"Ahah. _Domination_. Not destruction," Roman said, tapping his cigar's ashes lazily. "Big difference."

"Not in my eyes," Ren argued with his tone lowering to almost scary levels.

"Believe me, Lie Ren, I will have the Cube, and it will do you some good to tell me everything I'll want to know about how to harness its ultimate power," Roman demanded, his voice also taking on a lower tone.

"You think you can just waltz into the Airship again and take it? It's heavily guarded, and since they know to watch for you, there's no way you'll get to it without tipping someone off," Ren argued with a slightly haughty tone mixed in his words.

Roman smirked haughtily at the expert, moving his face closer to Ren's. Ren pulled his own face away, his nose scrunching up in disgust at the smell of the smoke from the lit cigar.

"My dear, dear expert, haven't you wondered how I was even able to get on the Airship and _get away_ in the _first_ place?"

* * *

**Weiss' line about not being a team is an obvious reference to Bruce Banner stating the same thing in **_Avengers_**.**


	4. Things Need to Get Done

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully this was worth the wait, and there's some surprises in store. You will also notice that the story now has a cover image; I used a generator on the internet to make the words look like they're from the **_Avengers_**.**

**Warning for suicide in this chapter.**

* * *

Getting to the club was simple enough; Jaune knew it by heart for obvious reasons. Nora had talked occasionally through the trip, but had fallen silent when the two approached the club. It was getting later in the day, so they would have a better chance of getting in through the back undetected.

"Stay close," Jaune whispered, shortly after the girl activated her _Magnhild_ (in a grenade launcher form).

Nora nodded, her eyes ablaze with determination. Jaune recognized the look, and it made the whole thing easier; his memories of the Great War surfaced in his mind, and his body moved off of memory. The back of the club was dimly lit; the other workers weren't around. Jaune left the room they had been in and moved into the main floor of the club, moving along the walls. Thankfully the music in the joint made it easier for the two to move through, and enter the hallway that was restricted to club patrons. It was a hallway that lead to Madame Stasia's office and Junior's office. Madame Stasia worked the early shift, while Junior worked the latter; the two Hunters were lucky that Junior's shift had just begun. Stopping in front of Junior's door, Jaune pulled out his blade. He counted off his fingers, before Nora slammed the door down, knocking it off its hinges.

Junior, who had been looking at the paperwork on his desk, looked up at the intrusion to see his employee and a girl he recognized. Eyes widening behind his sunglasses, Junior reached for his weapon that he always had beside him, but he was stopped by Jaune's blade at his throat. Junior raised his hands up in the air, seeing Nora pointing her weapon at his head.

"Didn't think the great hero from the Great War would be in my office, trying to kill me," Junior stated, keeping his voice calm.

"We're not here to kill you," Jaune stated, sounding just as calm. "We're only here to get some information on-"

"Where's Ren!?" Nora demanded, moving her weapon closer to his head.

"Ren?" Junior repeated.

"Don't play stupid," Nora snarled. "We know you're part of G.R.I.M.M.. I bet this whole building is just a front for your groupies to gain money!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Junior stated, inching his foot towards a button on the floor, hidden from view by the desk.

"Quit stalling and tell us what you know," Jaune stated, glancing at Nora to be sure that she wouldn't just fly off the handle. "B.E.A.C.O.N.'s records show that you're pretty high up in the group. You obviously know where he is."

"Maybe I do," Junior drawled out, pushing on the button that sent out a silent alarm. "Or maybe I don't."

"That's it! I'm breaking his legs!" Nora snarled, raising _Magnhild_ over her head.

"Valkyrie!" Jaune ordered, reaching out to stop the girl from attacking.

They hadn't gained any information, and he couldn't have Nora going off and beating the only source they had to a pulp. Jaune was too slow, and Nora was ignoring his cry. The girl slammed her hammer-styled weapon at Junior, but the burly man had seen it coming and managed to get out of the way; the hammer snapped the metal desk in two, however. During his retreat, Junior had managed to grab the Batzooka and now weilded it as his protection against the two Hunters. To his relief, his henchmen were at the doorway, armed with their knife sticks. Jaune and Nora turned to direct their attention to the newcomers, and seeing that they were outnumbered, Jaune activated his shield to use to his and Nora's defense.

"Okay Valkyrie, we need to-"

He was interrupted by Nora's battle cry as the young woman ran at the henchmen clones. She smashed the first henchman in the face with the broad side of her hammer, and continued to do that to the heads of other henchmen. The few that managed to get by her swinging hammer were dealt with by Jaune. The soldier wouldn't let them get past him, and he either rammed them with his shield or slashed at them with his sword to keep them from gaining the upper hand. Both heroes' backs were turned to Junior, who took his Batzooka and slammed it against the back of Nora's head. The force of the hit was strong enough to knock her on the ground and cause her head to spin from the pain. Jaune slammed into Junior, pushing the burly man away from his fallen comrade. He watched the other man it the wall, and watched as a bottle, dislodged from the vibrations of the hit, fell from the shelf and hit Junior on the head. Satisfied that it would give him enough time, Jaune turned his attention back to Nora, who was surrounded by henchmen. She had attempted to get back up, but the clone-like men had kicked her while she was down.

Jaune rushed over and managed to pull two of them away. They turned their direction to him, giving Nora enough time to grab her beloved weapon and use it to sweep the surrounding men off their feet. She jumped back to her feet, though it took her a moment to steady the dizziness she felt rush through her. The henchmen took that moment to get to their feet as well, but Nora recovered faster than they did, and she slammed her hammer down with all her might, causing a force to reach out and knock the henchmen off their feet. The force of the hit and whatever they hit themselves against was enough to knock the henchmen out. Nora slumped to her knees, breathing deeply as she attempted to regain her breathing; the final hit had drained her of most of her energy, since she had put her all into the hit. Jaune was out of breath himself, but he wasn't nearly as bad as Nora was. He placed his weapon back on his hip and held out his hand to her. She took it with a smile and let her help him up.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," Jaune said with a shrug.

He turned his attention to Junior, who was still sitting on the ground. Jaune walked up to him and squatted, grabbing his former boss by the collar of the shirt and getting in his face.

"Talk, now," Jaune demanded.

"Not a chance shrimp," Junior said before doing something with his teeth.

Jaune caught the action too late, realizing that the club boss had a fake tooth filled with cyanide and he'd just activated it. Junior smirked, knowing full well he'd placed a dent in their plans.

"You don't stand a chance," were Junior's final words before his mouth began to foam and the poisoning took over.

The man fell limp in Jaune's hands, and the war hero practically threw the body away from him. He released an aggrevated sigh and looked to Nora, who looked more disappointed than upset.

"We'll have to follow another lead," Jaune stated.

Nora nodded her head.

"We may have to go back to B.E.A.C.O.N. since they're the only ones following this case," Jaune continued before he thought over something. He stood up and walked over to the desk that had been damaged in the fight. "Hold on, let's go through his desk before we go back to the Airship."

"Okay," Nora agreed. "I'll keep watch at the door."

"Thanks," Jaune said, beginning to rummage through the mess. "He's gotta have something in here that may give us a lead, right?"

"I hope so," Nora said. "Who knows what they may be doing to Ren? He has to be locked up if he hasn't escaped by now."

"We'll find him, don't-" Jaune stopped mid-sentence, his fingers lightly grazed over a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, noticing the shocked look on his face.

Jaune grabbed the paper and stood up, scanning it once more. His face grew paler as he re-read, and his jaw was slacked open in shock.

"We need to get back to the Airship," Jaune declared, heading for the door with the paper crumpled in one hand.

"What for?" Nora asked, following after him as they practically ran down the hallway.

"Because everyone on that Airship is in danger," Jaune answered. "Torchwick had a spy amongst their ranks all along!"

"Really!?" Nora demanded as she sped up. She though over it a moment before gasping lightly. "That must be how he knew about Ren!"

"Probably," Jaune nodded. "We just need to hurry and get in touch with them." He broke out into a jog. "Hurry up!"

Nora matched his pace, though she was curious about the spy since Jaune never mentioned it.

"Who was the mole?"

* * *

Weiss was standing in one of the long hallways that had an open view of the city the Airship flew over; it was one of the view hallways that provided such a view. She was leaning her arms against the railing, taking in the solidarity afforded to her. That is, until a familiar red hooded girl stood next to her, looking over the city as well. Ruby didn't say anything immediately. She was also silent as she looked over the city. Then, once mustering up enough courage, she spoke without looking at the woman it was addressed to,

"Do you really think we wouldn't make a good team?"

Weiss held back a sigh and opted for closing her eyes instead. She took a moment to think over her answer before opening them again and looking back at the city.

"I think we all have too much ego to work well together," she answered.

Ruby frowned but didn't immediately protest. She instead thought over her next words carefully; after all, she wanted to prove that she wasn't a child and was indeed an adult that could think rationally.

"Do you think we may have a chance to put aside those egos and work together for the good of the city?" Ruby asked. "Torchwick is dangerous; he wants to rule the world and he doesn't care who he kills to do it. Isn't that reason enough?"

Weiss fell silent at the question and finally answered,

"I don't know if it will be."

Ruby sighed in aggravation.

"I really want this initiative to work! Not because I want to be a hero, but because I want to do actual good for the world! Remnant is owed that much, especially since we're the ones who have the power to protect it," Ruby argued.

"I am going what I can to protect it," Weiss argued, turning to look at Ruby. "It's why I went into the field of Dust. I wanted to know more about the substance my family manufactured and the benefits and damage it can cause."

"But we can do more than that! Weiss, you have a weapon that is powered by Dust! And Yang is-"

"Do _not_ mention her," Weiss snapped.

"Why can't you accept the other you?!" Ruby demanded.

"Because she's dangerous!"

"She's never harmed anyone! Me and her get along fine! And she even helps me take down baddies!"

"She's a danger to me!" Weiss snapped in her aggravation.

Ruby fell silent at the revelation. The scientist turned away from the younger girl and focused her attention on the city. Ruby studied the other woman, noticing how tense her shoulders were and how her forehead was dipped in anxiety.

"Weiss..." Ruby asked.

"I'm afraid of her not because of how powerful she is, or because of the fact that she came about when I underestimated the dangers of Dust," Weiss explained, her voice controlled but it was easy to hear the fear laced within the words. "I'm afraid that she'll take over my _life_. That people will like her more than me and will want me to change into her and never turn back into _Weiss_. This is my body damn it, and I won't let some experiment gone wrong take that from me!"

Ruby was shocked by the explanation, but also humbled that Weiss would reveal such a truth to her.

"We still want you around Weiss," Ruby comforted. "It's just that we like you both, and need you both. But I don't think Yang wants to take over your life; she wants you to have one too."

Weiss didn't acknowledge the statement, and so Ruby had to try harder. She placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder and offered her a kind smile.

"You're still my friend, even if you yell at me a lot and we get into big arguments. You and Yang are both my friends, and I just want you two to live in co-existence with each other," Ruby continued. "And she wants that too, I know she does."

Weiss was silent, though she looked at Ruby with a small smile.

"Friends, huh?" Weiss asked.

"Yep," Ruby nodded. "And I bet once you and Yang reconcile with each other, you two will be an unstoppable team!"

"Maybe," Weiss said, though the smile had grown a little more.

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin were still in the conference room; the director was spying on Ruby and Weiss through the live-cam that was linked to his tablet. He smirked when he saw how they were interacting for the better. Glynda was watching Ozpin, noticing his smirk.

"Sir, I'm still not sure about this initiative. We have two members that went to handle a case on their own, two of them constantly at each other's throat, and two of our agents who have never been outside of a team of two," Glynda stated. "Do you honestly think all of them can work together?"

"I do," Ozpin answered, placing the tablet away. "As you've said, they're in teams of two, and perhaps that will be the key to their team up."

"You're being cryptic again," Glynda pointed out with a sigh.

"I like to hold all the pawns, of course," Ozpin smiled, knowing he was frustrating his assistant. "This will work Glynda. All they need is a little push to solidify their bonds."

* * *

"Who is it?" Ren demanded, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now why would I go about telling you?" Roman asked, smirking as he now had the advantage over Ren. "You're my prisoner, after all."

"Tell me or I will-"

"Or, what?" Roman asked the frustrated Cube expert, watching as the other man attempted to break loose of his confines. "You'll kill me? Oh no no. You see, you're stuck to a chair, while I'm in control of everything."

Ren released a frustrated snarl as he attempted to break free. Roman laughed at the attempt, and walked away, deciding that letting Ren get emotionally upset about the revelation of a mole was a far greater punishment than any physical pain the twins had produced. Tapping his earpiece, he got in contact with his right-hand woman.

"Any news, Crimson?"

"Don't call me Crimson; it's Cinder," Cinder responded casually. "Stasia called in that Junior activated his suicide pill. Apparently that war hero and the girl with the hammer were at the club."

"What a shame," Roman said with no emotion. "That all?"

"A jumpjet was at the club not too long ago; Stasia managed to scramble their airwaves for a while, but the jet will be out of range soon," Cinder explained. "The jet will be able to alert B.E.A.C.O.N. of our plans."

"Then get the mole to do the job," Roman said. "I've grown tired of letting B.E.A.C.O.N. contaminate it."

"Very well. Cinder out," the woman on the other side said before she cut off the transmission.

Roman smirked and lit another cigar as he continued his stroll down the hallway. In a matter of moments, everything would be going his way.

* * *

Agent Sun Wukong really didn't like desk duty, but he was on probation from his last mission; how was he supposed to know that little iron statue was the town's sacred idol? Anyways, he was in charge of communications for the day, which was the most boring job on the Airship since either no one was on the line, or everyone was. The agent groaned and leaned back in his chair, letting his tail swing idly left and right; he had been one of the few affected by the Aura Cube.

"How's monitor duty?" Blake's voice suddenly asked.

Sun leaned his neck back to see Blake and Adam standing behind him; the former had a friendly smirk on her face while her partner was giving him a stoic look (or a perceived stoic look since, you know, he wears a mask). He rose his hand up in greeting.

"Yo. How was the valley of the sand?" Sun asked, sitting up straight and turning in his chair.

"Windy," Blake responded. "Anything interesting over the channels?"

"Not unless you want to hear two jet pilots talk about muffin recipes," Sun answered with a shrug.

"Sounds like a thrilling afternoon," Adam mocked.

Sun and Adam had an alpha-thing going on between them that was humorous on the best of days, and annoying on the worst of days for Blake; in that case, it was the former. She and Sun got along rather easily, which may have been why Adam was usually so antagonistic towards Sun. The monkey-man just smirked at Adam.

"Well, I do love muffins," he responded.

Blake rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile on her face, but it fell when she noticed Sun's monitor screen blinking.

"I think there's a call coming in," Blake mentioned.

"Huh?" Sun asked, looking over at his monitor. "Oh, it is. Hold on a minute." He placed on the headset and flicked a switch. "What's up dude?"

"How the heck does thi- Can you hear me at all?"

"Uh, yeah dude. What's your name?" Sun asked, since he didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm Jaune Arc and -"

"Wha? Jaune Arc? You mean like that old relic hero that schools teach about?"

"Jaune?" Blake repeated, looking over at Adam in surprise.

"I'm not an old relic!" Jaune protested, sounding flustered on the other line.

"You came, from like, a hundred years ago. That's old in my books," Sun shrugged.

"I'm not-! I don't have time for this! Listen, I need to speak to the director or something because I just found out there's a spy on the Airship!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down. Run that by me again," Sun said, now serious after hearing what Jaune had to say. "There's a mole running around here?"

Blake and Adam immediately tensed when they heard their fellow agent's words. They waited for him to give them the name so they could go and snag the mole before anything could happen.

"Yes!" Jaune practically shouted, making Sun's ears ring. "And you have to stop them before they nab the Cube!"

"Well who is it? Can't really grab them if we don't know their name, right?" Sun questioned, ready to repeat the name since he saw Adam and Blake get ready.

"It's- GAH! Valkyrie, don't make such a sharp turn!"

"Sorry!" a female voice piped up.

"Dude, the name?"

"Alright, it's..."

* * *

Agent Penny Etto was standing next to the Vault that contained the Aura Cube; this was her normal duty every day since she came online. Penny wasn't like the other agents; she wasn't even human, and so her robot features protected her from the Aura radiation, making her the ideal candidate to stand guard. On top of that, she was designed to be a fighter, and her swords were stronger than any weapon on the Airship. In all, she was not an agent to mess with, and would be ideal for the field if she wasn't programmed to stand guard over the Cube; and with Roman's latest attempt to nab it, she wanted to do her job the best she could.

She heard the sound of footsteps first before the figure came into light, and she smiled happily. It was her friend Velvet, the only one on the Airship who didn't treat her like an android and was the first to befriend her after coming online. Smiling bubbly, Penny waved her hand at her approaching friend.

"Hello Velvet. May I help you with something?" Penny greeted.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going on break soon?" Velvet asked, smiling at Penny.

The android shook her head, her eyes shining in regret.

"I am sorry, but I have elected to not go on a break until I am sure that the Aura Cube will be safe," Penny answered. When she saw the frown on Velvet's face, the android continued quickly, "But if you would like to, you may stay here with me for however long you are on break for! I do not mind the company."

"You're making this hard for me Penny," Velvet sighed.

"What do you mean my friend?" Penny asked in confusion. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," Velvet sighed with a shake of her head, looking up at Penny with eyes filled with regret. "I just wish you weren't making me do this."

"Do wha- AHHHHH!"

Velvet frowned as she watched her friend convulse from the tiny device she had planted on her friend's arm. The device had sent an electroshock through Penny's body, short-circuiting the wires that ran through the girl's body. Penny continued to scream in pain as the electroshock did what it was designed to do. She locked down within a few seconds, falling forward as her sensory unit shut down completely. Velvet stared at the body and released a heavy sigh.

"I am really sorry," she stated. "I didn't want you to get hurt, but I needed you out of the way. Maybe you'll forgive me at another time."

She used Penny's badge to get the Vault to open and stepped inside once there. The Aura Cube floated in the middle of the room, requiring nothing to hold it up. Velvet took a deep breath and walked towards it carefully, placing on the glove she had been given by Roman and Cinder specifically for the job; she hoped it worked. She reached out and grabbed the Cube, holding it with the glove, and she sighed in relief when it didn't immediately burn her hand. Using her free hand, she touched the comlink specifically designed for her ear.

"I have the device," Velvet reported, heading out of the Vault and down a particular corridor.

"Excellent," Cinder purred on the other side. "Proceed as instructed."

"Of course, ma'am," Velvet responded, hearing the transmission end. She pulled out a tiny detonator in her hand that had a push-in button at the top. She never stopped walking down the hall, though she hesitated with her thumb hovering just above the button. She took in a deep breath and whispered to the open air, "I'm sorry."

The button was pushed, and only a second later she could hear the explosions ringing through various corridors as they all went off at once.

* * *

**Sun and Penny appeared, mostly because they've become fast favorites of mine. Something will be going down next chapter; literally.**

**Penny's last name comes from the last four letters in Gepetto.**


End file.
